


The Tape

by klonoafan5



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha Timeline (Homestuck), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klonoafan5/pseuds/klonoafan5
Summary: John always wanted to know what his Grandfather was like. Until he stumbled upon a tape.





	The Tape

John always wanted to know what his Grandfather was like. Until he stumbled upon a tape.

It looked like a ordinary cassette tape until he stopped to see something was written on it.

His name.

Upon inserting the tape into his VCR player, he stopped to see a young man, no older than his grandma was, looking at the screen.

“Is the camera doing okay, Jane?”

“Yep!” A even higher voice chirps from the other side, confirming that it came from said grandparent.

“Alright then.” He said with a slightly confident tone as he shifts positions on his stool.

“Hello there, grandson! Or should I call you son? Aw to heck with it...”

“Hey there John. As you can tell from this awkward introduction, I’m your grandfather! But you just can call me Jake.”

“Oh man, I wished I have could’ve been there for you. Like a good granddad. Listen to you say your first words, watch you take your first steps...Heh. I bet by now, you’re probably a strong, dapper young man. Dirk and Roxy would’ve been so happy to see you as much as we do.”

He hesitated for a moment, his smile twitching as the bittersweet tears slid down his face. “They would’ve been so proud...”

His laughter slowly faded as he started to choke on his tears and cry, in which prompted a young woman to come over. “C’mere Jake.”

He slowly went to her arms as she gently caressed his back with smooth, circular motions. “It will be alright. Just let it all out...”

The tape then stopped there, leaving John to stare endlessly at the screen. He then slowly put his hand on the TV.

A single tear went down on his face.


End file.
